Cassette (Kyo X Uruha)
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: Kyo x Uruha


_**I do not own any real people included in this story and have no association with the bands.**_

_**Jesus, as if I have to write that...**_

It's a peculiar thing when you begin a relationship with a person you've known, or known of, for a while. You sit back bathe in old memories and and you can't help but think how you never thought you and that person would be so close.

They were just that person you passed in the corridor.

Or the person you saw in the coffee shop every day.

Or just you best friend of many years.

Either way, you never expected to end up romantic.

For Uruha, the person began as just a voice. Never, as he sat in a car with his band mates, did he think he'd ever be in a romantic relationship with the owner of the voice that bleed though the car's speakers. Of course, it never crossed his mind; he was just a voice, just part song, just sound.

For a simple way to start, Uruha's story begins with a journey to Sendai with his band mates. There was so special reason that the boys were going there other than boredom and for the sake of nothing. For the last year, the five young men had been trying to establish a name for themselves and their band. They had managed to achieve a steady but small fanbase in their home area, but no record company would have them. Sadden and over worked, the boys decided to do something different. They'd go to a place they'd never been for no reason at all. They'd stop off at random bars and random hotels but would refuse to create a decent plan.

There was no 'lets go to the beach when we get there!'.

It was simply 'if we pass a beach, we go on the bloody beach'.

With a year controlled by plans and strict schedules, the whole idea seemed wonderful to them.

Uruha was crammed in the back behind the driver's seat, head against the car window in deep thought. Next to him was Aoi, a some what tall man who was currently holding a rather serious expression. Beside him was Kai, the drummer, who had slept through most of the 2 hours the boys had been in the car. Driving was Reita, how was oddly hunched over and constantly flicking his head side to side reading signs. Every now and then, he'd mumble about how he didn't know where he was, but didn't seem too bothered by his unfamiliar surroundings. Unfortunately for the others, in the front passenger seat was a small but energetic character who called himself Ruki. The reason it was unfortunate was due to the main car rule the boys had established; the person in the front passenger seat controls the stereo. Ruki was the kind of person who switched through songs before they reached the hook. On the small man's lap was a rucksack filled with taps which he had constantly been sorting through since he first got in the car. He hand found a certain tape and he quickly became excited, whizzing round his seat to face Uruha.

"Listen to this! It's that band I was telling you about!" he grinned.

"What band...?" Uruha mumbled tiredly.

"The one my brother saw. The one he took loads of videos of"

Uruha hummed but said nothing and simply closed his eyes.

Ruki hit the reject button and pulled out the cassette, hastily shoving it back in it case. Reita grumbled, his irritation rising as he drove.

"Can we not listen to one fucking song the whole way through just once?" he spat at the band's vocalist.

The petite singer ignored him and pushed another cassette into play. Suddenly, the speakers shook with a loud, deep, demonic scream, waking a previously peaceful, how horrified, Kai from his sleep. Uruha cupped his hands over his ears and grimaced at the dreadful noise. He pressed his palms tight to his ears as Aoi began to yell at the vocalist for the sudden sound. The scream faded before he felt a hand flapping against his face. He opened an eye to see Ruki reaching over from the front passenger seat, attempting to get his attention somewhat frantically. As he dropped his hands, Uruha heard the sound of the tape winding back.

"Listen, goddammit" Ruki hissed at him before turning back round.

Uruha gritted his teeth as he waited for the tape to play again, fiddling with his seat belt. Sometimes Uruha really hated how devoted Ruki could become towards a band. The small man was annoyingly obsessive, and took great pride speaking of his favourite bands' achievements. Uruha turned his head to his other two band members beside him. Aoi seemed to have relaxed again, now staring into the wind mirror in front of him with a poker face. Kai was wriggling in his seat, attempting to become comfortable again. With a small click, the tape met it's beginning and Ruki pressed it to play. A gentle guitar wafted from the speakers, slowly getting louder before it was followed by another guitar, a bass and a drum. Unlike what had been heard before, this song was gentle. It had a quick pace but it was relaxing, managing to calm everyone in the car. A set of vocals chimed in. The voice wasn't as sweet as the guitar. It shivered cruelly, and thought it wasn't incredibly deep it sounds the owner's vocal cords had been rubbed with sand paper. But it wasn't unpleasant. Ruki swayed in his seat, clicking his fingers to the beat as he sang along. Reita glanced at the vocalist, before rolling his eyes and returning his stare to the road ahead. Ruki turned back Uruha.

"Whatcha think?"

Uruha pouted in thought. He listened closely to the music that filled the car, but he couldn't muster up a proper opinion.

"I don't know" he finally said.

Ruki frowned at him "What do you mean you don't know?! Do you like it or not?"

Uruha shrugged "It's cool, I guess... It just doesn't grab me"

"But its a soft song! You like soft songs!" Ruki protested childishly.

"Yes but..." Uruha wriggled in his seat "Not all songs.

Ruki, unsatisfied, gave the guitarist a dirty look before turning back round once again.

"I'm not turning it off" he grumbled.

Reita faked a shocked reaction, gasping as gave a quick look at the vocalist.

"You mean we actually get to hear a song the whole way through? Damn, I must have fallen asleep at the wheel..."

Ruki kept to his word. He repeated the tape for the next three hours the band was in the car. Overall, Uruha was not impressed. He stuck on some head phones, pulled his hood over his head and did his best to drown out the noise for the rest of the drive, completely unaware of what this voice would mean to him in just a few years time.

_**Well, it's a start... Leave a comment and tell me what you think! Or message me through out blog and give a review. **_


End file.
